


Just Stay

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Default Ryders, F/M, Incest, Jealousy, Marking, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Riding, Rough Sex, Twincest, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: They know they will be leaving each other soon. It's time to make these moments count. Sara rides Scott on a gym floor.





	

“Thought I'd find you here.” 

Sara locked eyes with her brother for a split second before focusing her energy back on the punching bag in front of her. Subconsciously she began hitting harder, knowing his eyes were on her. Scott sighed theatrically, moving closer to her. He could already feel the heat emanating from her body. They were alike in that way, they had to train hard in order to keep up with each other. 

“You did great in the exercise today.” He tried, attempting to gauge her thoughts. 

“Sure. Not good enough though.” Sara countered. 

“It's okay sis, maybe one day you'll score higher than me.” 

That did it. He moved to block the punch coming his way. Just too slow. Her knuckles grazed his cheek, he was still smirking. 

“You're such an ass.” She hissed, not having any of it right now.

Scott rubbed the side of his face briefly, feigning injury. He reached a hand toward her in an effort to brush away a few strands of dark hair clinging to her forehead. Only this time, she blocked him. 

“Don't.” 

“Why not?” He asked, the rejection causing a subtle drop in his stomach. 

“I know what you're doing. And no. Not going to work. Not this time.” Her pretty lips were pressed together, crossing her arms. 

“You seem certain already. I guess I'll let you be.” Scott frowned slightly and started away. 

“Wait.” 

Sara grabbed his arm before he could leave, pressing her mouth insistently to his. There was a tenderness to it. Scott groaned softly into the kiss when she swiped her tongue over his bottom lip. Her hands were needy, adoring the lean muscles her brother always had. 

“Thought you were upset.” He breathed when they broke apart. 

“Oh, I am. I'm just not done with you yet.” Sara smiled, catching him off guard and tackling him to the gym mat beneath them. 

They wrestled each other like that for a while. Touching and kissing. Scott was laughing as Sara somehow managed to escape his holds each time. She could avoid him forever if she wanted. He had the strength over her but Sara was always faster. Lucky for Scott, she let herself be caught. 

Scott pushed her face gently into the mat, grinding his hips into her ass as she tried to wriggle out from underneath him. The spandex workout shorts she was wearing didn't provide much of a barrier between them. His hard length was pressed directly into her ass. 

“You're beautiful.” He whispered to his struggling sister. Honest. 

With one motion he pulled the tie from her hair and ran his fingers through it. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, placing hard kisses here and there. She was so warm and inviting. 

“Tch. Thanks Scott. But maybe it's my turn now?” 

Scott rolled off of her, pulling her lithe body on top of him. He arched against her body as she ground herself against his aching cock. He clung to her now. Scott had heard from a mutual friend that she'd been dating a turian and things looked like they'd been getting serious. He couldn't help the stab of jealousy when he saw them together. 

“Sar, I-” 

“Shh. Not right now.” She kissed the words away then moved to his stubbled jawline. “You talk too much.” 

They both were desperate. It had been too long. Her hands were shaking as they freed his erection, hurriedly he helped her get rid of her shorts. She sucked in a breath, teasing the head of his cock against her opening. 

“Mm.. _please_.” Scott moaned for her. The appreciation was genuine. Just a little exaggerated for her benefit. He knew she loved it. 

Her blue eyes fluttered as she took him inside, inch by inch. Painfully slowly. She had missed this too. They fit together perfectly. 

She pushed his t-shirt up, raking her nails lightly down his abs as she rode him. Scott dug his fingers into her hips, relishing in the groan it earned. She would bruise and he knew it. These moments were everything. No matter how many times they tried to avoid each other, they were drawn back together. Too far gone. No one else would ever compare. 

Sara held his shoulders tight, whole body shivering when he hit the perfect spot inside her. Scott showed no mercy, driving himself into her hot core, slamming her body down and thrusting upwards into her. He came with a shout, emptying himself inside his sister's inner walls. 

They were quiet now. He held her close and she didn't shy away even though the fluids were beginning to escape her. No “I love you” was necessary. They knew it. 

They both had a scary feeling that their world was going to drastically change soon. What with the two of them going separate ways within the Alliance. But right now, this was their everything. 

She kissed him again.


End file.
